Many industries are required to keep their users' data private. Banks and healthcare providers—to name just a few—face embarrassment, decreased customer confidence, not to mention lawsuits, if they inadvertently release customer or patient data. Furthermore, many governments are passing legislation that requires the protection of personal data, e.g., “Mass 201” which sets out guidelines and obligations for anyone that receives personal information from residents of Massachusetts. But the very systems that house this data need to be tested before deployment using data sets and test cases that come as close as possible to real-world conditions. But migrating real world data to testing and development environments—where dozens or hundreds of employees may access the environment—can lead to the very privacy leaks that companies fear.